


Teacher's Pet

by PrinceofDespair



Series: NSFW Sanders Sides One-Shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofDespair/pseuds/PrinceofDespair
Summary: Logan, who is a teacher at a high school, gets an unexpected visitor while he’s working late one night.A/N:This is absolutely NOT a student/teacher fic (not even in a role-playing sense). Basically...they just get busy in an empty classroom.





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Sub Patton/Dom Logan, praise kink, blow jobs, light cum play (sort of, it's pretty tame), rimming, spanking, rough sex. _(Also fluff, cause I’m a sap and it slips into everything I write whoops.)_
> 
> **A/N:** I personally don't have a problem with student/teacher stuff (as long as it's consensual), but I know a lot of you guys don't like it. So...I took a different approach, because frankly, the thought of Logan screwing someone on his desk was just too enticing.

It's a quite Friday evening, about a quarter past six, and Logan is sitting at his desk softly humming to himself as he works on next week's lesson plan.

He had been surprised, but absolutely delighted, to see his class take such an interest in their last book project, _The Great Gatsby_. That one was always a hit or miss with his students; usually a miss, as in the eight years he's taught at this school, Logan still hadn't completely mastered the art of keeping a tenth graders full attention for over an hour at a time. Thankfully, this project was definitely a hit. Most of his students were more than happy to participate in thoughtful discussions at the end of each chapter and had actually breezed through the entire book two weeks sooner then he had planned. So, here he was, alone on a Friday night, taking great care in creating a new project that would hopefully be met with the same enthusiasm as the previous one.

He puts his pen down and stretches, then rolls his shoulders. Yes, he loved his job and lesson planning was actually quite enjoyable (hell, it was a blessing compared to grading papers) but the thought of just calling it a night and heading home still crossed his mind. Though, what would be the point, when there was no one to come home to tonight?

Logan sighs, picks his pen back up and continues where he left off. The twins were at their grandmother's for the weekend and while he could just pick them up earlier than planned, he's sure they wouldn't be very happy about that (because she spoiled them rotten and let them have plenty of sweets their papa wasn't as generous in letting them have). He can't help but smile, as he thinks about how wound up they would be when he-

Logan looks up at the door as he picks up on soft footsteps coming down the hall. He frowns. Now that was odd. He was usually the only one who ever stayed this late. Perhaps one of the other teachers forgot something...

The footsteps stop right as they get to his door.

Before Logan can get up to see who it is, it swings wide open. He jumps at the suddenness but then lets out a sigh of relief, saying, “Oh, it's you. You really startled me. What are-”

“You're Logan Sanders, correct?”

Logan stares at the man standing in his doorway, completely taken off guard by his question. Slowly, he replies, “....excuse me?”

The door is kicked shut as the man marches over to his desk; he stands in front of it and crosses his arms. “Mr. Sanders, I received my son's report card today and everything seemed to be just fine...except for one little problem.”

Logan furrows his brows and says, “But, report cards went out two weeks ago...” He shakes his head. “Wait, that doesn't matter. I don't-”

The other man slams his hands on his desk and Logan flinches. “My son has A's and B's in all his other classes except for yours, Mr. Sanders! Now, do you want to explain to me why that is?”

“Patton, both of _our_ sons are still in kindergarten.”

Patton, his husband, lets out a snort but he quickly composes himself. He leans forward and gets up close to Logan, drawling out, “Please, sir, isn't there _something_ I could do?” He reaches out and takes Logan's tie in his hand, idly rubbing it between his fingers. He purrs, “Perhaps we could...work something out? My daughter is-”

“I thought it was your son?”

“I mean my...Logan for goodness sake, I'm trying to seduce you!”

Patton pouts and Logan rolls his eyes at him but there's a hint of smile on his lips. “I can see that. But if you insist on role-playing, the least you can do is be consistent.”

He frowns and Logan can't help but snicker at him which in turn, gets Patton to smile. He leans forward and Logan meets him halfway to kiss him. 

“Mmm...so,” He murmurs against Patton's lips. “What do I really owe this visit to, Doctor Sanders?”

Patton groans and pulls away, saying, “Ugh. Okay, never mind. I don't want to role-play anymore.”

Logan leans back in his chair. “Really though. I thought you wouldn't be off until ten?”

Patton pulls himself up on Logan's desk, placing the tote bag he had over his shoulder on the floor. “I got lucky. Two of my patients canceled their appointments last minute, so I had some extra time to finish up all the paper work I was behind on. I...actually stopped by the house first.” He shrugs with a sigh and says, “The one day I get off work early and you're working overtime.”

“Oh...I'm sorry, dearest. If I had known-”

Patton shakes his head. “It's my fault. I wanted to surprise you so I didn't bother calling.” He reaches out to take Logan's hand then lifts it up to his lips, gliding them across his knuckles as he says in a sultry tone that makes Logan shiver, “And I'm here now, so it doesn't matter anyway.” Then he places a faint kiss on his hand.

“...I dropped the kids off at your mom's a couple of hours ago.”

“Mmhm, so we have the night to ourselves...”

Logan slips his hand out of Patton's and then stands up and walks around his desk; Patton already leaning back and spreading his legs just enough so that Logan could position himself comfortably between them. He wraps his arms around Logan's waist who in turn, cups Patton's chin and rubs his thumb over his lips.

Logan asks, “You...didn't actually want to do this here, did you?” Having sex in his classroom was an absolutely terrible idea and the consequences would be severe if they got caught but...he couldn't help but entertain it anyway.

Patton hums and says, “Well...I can't say I haven't thought about it once or twice, teach. But I'd rather not get you fired either. I can wait until we get home, we have plenty of time.”

Logan bites his lip and looks towards the door, as if he was actually debating on this (when they both knew full well that he had already made up his mind). “I've taught here for quite a long time, Patton. I know everyone's schedules well enough. We're not likely to be disturbed...”

Patton raises an eyebrow and says, “Logan...are you sure if this is-”

Logan interrupts him with a quick kiss and then moves away before Patton has time to return it. He walks to the door, locks it and then strides across the classroom to the windows. As he works on closing all the blinds, he looks over his shoulder at Patton who's now swinging his legs back and forth excitedly; his cheeks were already starting to flush pink.

“So, we were discussing your 'son's' failure in my class?”

Patton giggles and shakes his head. “You really want to keep up the weird role-playing thing?”

Logan moves back to Patton when he's done and takes his place back between his legs. “No. I was just opening it up in case you were actually serious. However...”

In one swift motion, Logan has his hand wrapped around Patton's throat. He gasps and leans further back, knocking over some of Logan's papers in the process.

“...I would prefer if you continued to call me sir.”

“Lo- ah!”

He squeezes Patton's neck a little harder and presses his knee against his crotch; he can already feel him getting hard.

Logan smirks. “What did I just say?”

Patton whimpers and chokes out, “S-sorry, sir.”

“Are you though?” He asks, his knee pressing down harder.

“Y-yes, sir. I'll be good now, sir.”

Logan can feel his own cock twitch in his pants at the desperateness in Patton's voice. Still, before they went any further, he needed to known for certain that this was indeed alright. Loosening his grip on Patton's neck, Logan leans forward and whispers, “Color?”

He feels Patton's pulse quicken in his grasp as he whimpers out, “Green.”

Logan smiles and places a soft kiss against Patton's ear, then lets go of his neck completely. As he takes a couple of steps back Patton actually reaches out, as if he was about to grab him and force him back into his space. The stern look Logan gives him was enough to convince him to behave himself and, with a pout, he settles back down. They were playing now, and this game had plenty of rules.

Logan smirks at him and says in a low voice, “Stand up.”

Patton does as he asks, chewing down on his bottom lip. It was amazing how fast Logan could switch from being his nerdy husband to his demanding master. Amazing and incredibly sexy.

“Now, strip.”

Patton swallows hard and gets to work right away. Usually, when Logan asked him do this, Patton would take his sweet time, practically giving him a little show as he wiggled his way out of his clothes (and Logan loved every painful second of it, as much as Patton loved the punishment that almost always followed for being a tease). This time, Patton wasn't nearly as patient and he could tell Logan was in the same place. He quickly shrugs off his shirt, then steps out of his pants and underwear. In a matter of seconds, Patton was standing before him, completely naked with his cock already standing at attention, right in the middle of his classroom.

Logan swallows back a moan at the sight of his gorgeous husband and says in a voice laced with arousal, “Look at you. Already so hard for me...” He moves forward, close but not nearly close enough for Patton who whines. “Nothing is stopping anyone from just walking in here, you know. Most of the staff have a key to all the rooms...anyone could see you like this. So exposed...”

Patton clenches his fists in an attempt to keep his hands from roaming. They had a 'no touching unless instructed to' rule and he was obviously trying hard not to break that. Logan hums and trails his fingers just barely over Patton's skin, down his smooth chest and chubby tummy, stopping right before reached his cock. It twitches anyway and Patton makes a small, high pitched squeak.

Logan takes a step back again, loosening his tie. “On your knees,” he commands and Patton, knowing full well where this was going already, scrambles down onto the floor. He winces as his skin makes contact with the cold, hard tiles, but perks up again when he sees Logan reaching for his belt. 

He chuckles as Patton whines and starts to shuffle forward. Pulling the belt from his buckle he says, “Tell me how bad you want this.”

Patton, who had his eyes fixed on the bulge in Logan's jeans, begs, “Please, sir. I want-I _need_ your cock.”

“Hmm, is that it? I don't know if you really deserve it with such a weak-”

Patton practically bounces on his knees and whines, “Oh, please! I've been good, I promise! It's been so long...” He looks up into Logan's eyes and practically purrs, “Please? I...I really want to make you cum.”

Logan bites back a moan at his words and reaches down to run his fingers through Patton's hair; he leans into it and looks up at him with big, glossy brown eyes. So desperate. So eager to serve.

Keeping his eyes locked on Patton's, Logan unzips his pants and reaches into his boxers to grip at his own cock. It throbs in his hand as he looks down at his gorgeous husband; lips already parting as he eagerly waits to take him in.

“That does sound rather convincing...” he says and as if to persuade him further, Patton, boldly, leans forward and presses a light kiss onto the delicious bulge in Logan's pants.

Logan's breath hitches and Patton leans back, biting back a smirk. _Technically_ , he hadn't touched him so, _technically_ , he hadn't broken any rules.

“...alright,” Logan breaths out, finally slipping his thick cock out from the front of his boxers. “Get to work then.”

Patton beams, then opens his mouth wide and sticks his tongue out with a quite little, “ah.” Logan thinks he could probably cum from that sight alone, but he keeps it together and places a hand on the back of Patton's head. He stays still obediently, even as Logan sets the head of his cock against his tongue.

“Good boy,” Logan hisses, “Now, take it in...” and _holy fuck_ does Patton do just that.

At first Patton just closes his mouth around his cock and sucks gently on the tip. He groans as he tastes the salty precum that's collected there already. He doesn't linger long, as neither of them were in the mood for much teasing. Leaning forward, Patton begins to swallow him down, inch by inch until his nose is pressed up against his groin.

Logan can't bite back his cry as Patton's throat constricts around him, trying to relax around the intrusion. He flashes his eyes up to meet Logan's as he slowly pulls back, letting his cock fall out of his mouth with a pop. He doesn't waste any time, taking him all the way back down again, and again, and again.

“F-fuck, Patton,” Logan grunts, reaching down to grab a fistful of his hair. “You really are such-ahh, such a desperate little slut, aren't you?”

Patton groans and pulls back just long enough to mutter out, “Yes, sir. Only for you.” Then he takes him back in. He bobs his head rhythmically up and down Logan's cock, hollowing out his cheeks and pressing his tongue up against the thick ridge that ran behind it. He smiles as much as he can through it all, eating up all of the beautiful noises Logan was making.

Logan's eyes flutter shut and he tilts his head back, just reveling in the feeling of being inside of Patton's warm and inviting mouth. His hips start to move on their own, ever so slightly thrusting; each time, feeling the tip of his cock hit the back of Patton's throat. God, he wanted to draw this out for as long as he could, but besides the fact that they were doing this in a place that they really, _really_ shouldn't be doing it in, he could already feel the pressure begin to build up in his balls. It had been too long, there was no way he could last for more than a couple of minutes. Not with Patton expertly serving him like this.

Logan looks back down at Patton and takes his head in both of his hands now. “I-I want to fuck your throat,” he whispers, almost to himself.

Patton actually moans around him and can't stop himself from reaching up to grab at Logan's waist. Normally, that would instantly earn him a punishment but this time...

“Would you like that, baby?” Logan asks, his voice rough and low as he loses himself against Patton's working tongue. “You want me to fuck your pretty mouth?”

“Mmhm,” Patton whimpers around him, fingers digging into Logan's hips.

At his consent, Logan holds Patton's head still and starts to thrust deep into his mouth. Patton makes an obscene, gurgling sound and quickly opens his mouth as wide as he can; his eyes watering as he focus on relaxing his throat. He gags wetly around every thrust and the sounds only bring Logan closer to the edge.

“That's it, Patton,” he pants. “You're such a good slut, so good, so, so good for me, baby...”

Patton makes out a strangled hum in appreciation at the praise and the vibration from his throat is what finally does Logan in, all too soon. He cries out and pushes Patton's head completely against his groin as he releases down his throat. Patton makes a muffled gag but manages to swallow all that Logan gives him in one go, then he keeps still, breathing through his nose as he waits for Logan to instruct him further. Logan carefully pulls back so he can breath properly, both of them letting out a groan as his cock twitches on Patton's tongue and releases another, smaller load into his mouth. The fingers gripping his hair loosen and Patton slowly pulls back, letting Logan’s dick finally fall free, then closes his mouth tight.

Logan pants heavily and concentrates on standing upright as he feels his knees shake slightly. He honestly didn't mean to cum without giving Patton a warning first but he really couldn't help it. Patton didn't seem to mind. He just looks up at him patiently; his face beet red, mouth puffy and bruised.

Logan reaches out and strokes the side of his cheek with a smile. “...you're holding it, aren't you?”

Patton's lips twitch into a smirk for only a brief second but he stays still, his hands still at his sides despite his own cock straining for attention between his legs.

Logan traces his thumb over his wet lips and says, “Open your mouth. Let me see.”

Patton does as he's told, letting his head tilt back some so none of the cum he was keeping in his mouth could spill out. He opens up and shows Logan the mess he made, smiling proudly.

Amazingly, Logan feels a dull throb against his softening cock.

“Good boy,” he says, and Patton beams. “Now, swallow it.”

Patton closes his mouth at his command and Logan sees his Adam's apple bob as he swallows his cum. When he's done, Patton sticks his tongue out again to show Logan that he did as he was told. Showing him what an obedient slut he was.

Logan leans down, takes Patton's face into his hands, and pulls him into a kiss.

He can taste himself as he flicks his tongue over Patton's. He wasn't particularly fond of his own taste but he still can't help but groan; the thought of having just been in Patton's mouth turning him on all over again.

When he pulls away, he nuzzles against Patton's cheek and says in a much softer voice than before, “Thank you, baby. You did so well. You made me feel so good.”

Patton all but purrs, loving all the praise he was being given, but then shifts awkwardly on the cold floor. Logan glances down, smirking as he took in the sight of Patton's still very hard cock; the tip bright red and practically begging for his attention.

Logan looks back up into Patton's desperate eyes and says, “I think, after all that, you've earned a reward.” He places two fingers under his chin and gently tilts his head up. “How does that sound, Patton? Would you like me to make you feel good?”

Patton swallows down a sob and squeezes his legs together. “Yes please...”

“Yes what?” Logan asks, a teasing tone to his voice.

“Sir. Yes, sir. Make me feel good, sir. Just...”

Gently, Patton reaches up, takes the hand that was holding his chin and then, just for a moment, breaks the impromptu scene. “Logan, just touch me. Please, honey,” he whispers. Then he presses a kiss against Logan's palm before letting his own hand fall again. “Green,” he mouths.

Logan smiles and gives him a small nod, then he straightens back up. He offers Patton a hand and carefully pulls him back onto his feet as well. Slowly, Logan's eyes trace up and down his body, drinking him in. He pretends not to notice how Patton is practically shaking in anticipation.

Sighing, Logan says, “Perhaps we should have waited until we got home after all. Making a mess here would be...unwise.”

Patton opens his mouth as if to protest but he forces it shut again. Logan was being exceptionally lenient this time but Patton knew he shouldn't push it. He hadn't been given permission yet, so he waits.

Logan smirks as he watches a bead of precum start to drip down Patton's length and onto the floor. “Ah, well, I suppose it may be a bit too late for that, hm? In that case...”

Suddenly, Logan grabs Patton's shoulders and forces him to spin around. Patton lets out a gasp but before he can react any further, Logan is pushing him down over his desk; face down, ass up. Thankfully, Logan kept his workspace relatively clear. Other than a couple of textbooks and a few stray papers that scatter onto the floor, not much of a mess was made as Patton is sprawled against his desk.

“Don't move until I tell you to,” he commands, and then grips the inner parts of Patton's thighs, urging him to spread his legs apart.

Patton actually lets out a giddy laugh, his heart racing against his chest. He lets his feet slide apart as far as he can without the risk of slipping and falling (not that Logan would ever let that happen), biting down on his lip as he hears Logan slide down onto the floor and kneel down between his legs.

Patton's cock sways heavily between his legs, a now steady stream of precum leaking out of the tip. Logan briefly considers just taking him into his mouth, but he knew Patton would most likely be completely spent after he came and he wasn't quite ready to end this yet. They were practically just getting started.

Patton actually sways his hips a little, hardly able to wait. He can't see what Logan's doing but he can feel his hands crawl up his legs and over his ass; he can feel him dig his fingers into his skin and then spread his cheeks apart; he can hear the slight hitch in his breath as he gets ready to begin.

“Keep still,” Logan whispers, and then he's running his tongue flat across his entrance.

Patton's eyes roll back into his head and his toes curl, all from just that one move. He grips at the edges of the desk and lets out a deep, long moan. His eyes fluttering shut as Logan really gets to work, lapping eagerly at his hole. Logan pulls away for only a few seconds to suck a finger into his mouth, getting it slick and wet. He grabs a handful of Patton's ass with his other hand and then presses the thoroughly wet finger against his entrance; he slowly works it in, along with the tip of his still prodding tongue, and Patton is practically crying from how good all of it feels. 

“Please, sir!” He begs, his words starting to string together into just one long babble. “I-I can't-I need-just, please-I-”

Logan moves back some but keeps the finger pressed inside him, all the way up to the knuckle. He idly pushes it in and out, asking, “Please what?”

Patton whines and wiggles his hips, as much as Logan will allow him too. The head of his cock just barley smacks against his thigh. “T-t-touch my-my cock. I need- _oh fuck!_ ”

Logan had just crooked his finger and pressed right into that sweet spot inside of him. “Excuse me?” He asks, voice even and deliciously dangerous. “Was that a demand?”

Patton thrashes his head from side to side and pants out, “N-no, sir! I just-”

“Did I ask you to beg?”

Patton whimpers out a sob as Logan's finger slows to an agonizing pace as he waits for an answer. As patient as Logan was being tonight, Patton knew he really didn't have a problem stopping all together, leaving him hard and desperate of hours or even _days_. He had done it before after all, on the rare occasion that Patton decided he was going to be extra naughty. Still, the constant throb in his cock was becoming unbearable and Patton knew he really should behave but...

“Sir, _please!_ Please, just touch my-”

“If you finish that sentence, I'll take my hands off of you and you won't feel them again for a very, very long time, Patton.”

“Oh no!” Patton cries. “No, no, no, please! Please, sir, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'll behave! I promise!”

Logan considers his pleas for another moment, then sighs and mumbles, “You're lucky you've been such a good boy up until now...” Then, he slips his finger out and replaces it with his tongue, pushing it in as far as it would possibly go.

Patton arches back as much as can in this position and groans. He feels a small spurt of precum leak out of the tip of his cock as Logan fucks him with his tongue. It felt like every single nerve in his body was on fire. The absolutely obscene sounds Logan was making as he ate him out along with the agonizing throbbing in his swollen cock and the lingering taste of Logan still on his tongue; it was all so much and Patton could swear he was actually going to lose his mind in the pleasure. Just a little longer and maybe he could even cum without being-

Of course, just as Patton starts climbing that high, Logan pulls away again. Now more than ever, he was finding it extremely difficult to not turn around and demand that Logan _just fuck him already_. Instead, ever the obedient sub, Patton closes his eyes and lets his head hang; trying his very best to behave as he was told.

“Patton, dear? I apologize but...”

Patton looks up suddenly and tries to glance over his shoulder at Logan who's voice is now surprisingly soft. “I wasn't thinking,” he continues. “I really wanted to take you but, for obvious reasons, I don't have any lubrication here and I'm not comfortable only using my saliva as-”

“Bag.”

“...what?”

“In my bag. I brought some.”

Logan slowly looks over at the tote back sitting on the floor next to him, then reaches over to rummage in it. Sure enough, siting not too far from the top, was a small bottle of lubricant.

Logan chuckles, leaning back over to place a kiss on the back of Patton's thigh as he pops the cap. “You really are a slut,” he murmurs as he starts pouring some of the cool liquid onto his fingers.

Patton hums and wiggles his ass in agreement with a grin.

Logan doesn't waste anymore time and presses two, slick fingers against Patton's entrance. He squeals from the cold and his hole twitches against Logan's slender fingers. Very slowly, almost painfully so, Logan starts to rub small circles around it, just barely pressing in. He doesn't slip them inside fully until he hears Patton finally let out a desperate sob. This was always one of his favorite ways to tease him. It could take him a while, but he'd eventually have Patton coming completely undone against his fingers and tongue alone, but that could take quite a while and they didn't have the time.

He grips at one of Patton's ass cheeks, keeping him spread apart wider as he starts to stretch him open. He was tight, but thankfully not tight enough that it would take longer than a couple of minutes to get him fully ready. His own cock was already standing half erect, just by watching Patton whimper and mewl against his thrusting fingers.

“You're being awfully loud, dearest,” he says with a hint of a warning. “What if someone decides to show up? I'm sure you could be heard from all the way down the hall...we wouldn't want someone to walk in and see you like this, now would we?”

Patton actually growls and his asshole clenches around Logan's fingers at his words. He does not quite down in the slightest.

“I don't really have anything to gag you with,” Logan says, smirking as he draws out another whimper from Patton when he presses against his prostate again. “So, I suppose I'll just have to hurry this along and fuck you.”

Patton winces as Logan's fingers slip out of him, but then he pushes himself up onto his elbows and turns around as best he can. He watches as Logan stands up and moves to slide down his pants, along with his boxers; he steps out of them, kicks them off to the side, and then picks up the bottle of lube he had set on his desk. He pours some into his hand which he then wraps around his own cock, letting out a hiss as it comes to life with only a few pumps.

Logan steps forward until his hips are pressed flush against Patton's thick thighs. Finally getting the skin on skin contact he was craving, Patton arches his back and sighs. Logan, holding himself tight in his hand, slides between Patton's cheeks and the slick rub already feels fucking amazing against him.

Gripping Patton's waist and leaning over him, giving his shoulder a quick nip, Logan purrs, “I want you to beg for it.”

Patton groans and tilts his head back to look up at him. He smiles warmly and then says, “Make me.”

Logan's eyes go wide as he stares into Patton's smug, thoroughly flushed, face. Slowly, he says, “Are you fucking serious?”

Patton rolls his hips the best he can, letting Logan's heavy cock slide against him.

“Make. Me.”

Oh. So that's how it was.

Logan chuckles darkly, his hand moving from Patton's hip and down to his ass. “Unbelievable. Now, that I'm so generously offering you release, _now_ is when you choose to misbehave?”

Patton flashes him a smile and actually has the nerve to bat his eyes at him along with it. It was code for: Punish me.

And Logan does.

A sharp smack suddenly fills the room as Logan brings his hand down over Patton's left ass cheek. The sound drawing a strangled cry out of him that only makes Logan's cock twitch between Patton's cheeks. He does it again, this time on his right cheek and though tears start to form in Patton's eyes, he actually starts giggling.

Logan really hopes his smile can't be heard through his voice as he says, “Beg.”

Patton hums, as if this was just simply a request and then asks, “Why? You're gonna fuck me anyway.”

Logan sighs as he reaches up to run his hands through Patton's hair; his touch far more gentle then it should be for such disobedience. Quietly he whispers, “Are you sure, Patton?”

Patton whispers back, “Yeah.”

“...how many?”

“Don't care. You know I trust you.” Then, Patton looks behind him and with a grin says, “Make me beg, _sir._ ”

Logan nods and then, with a quick kiss on his cheek, grips Patton's hair and yanks him back _hard_.

Patton just barely chokes back a scream as Logan wastes no time bringing his hand back down on one cheek. Then the other. Then back again. Over and over and over, Logan plants slap after slap down against Patton's soft skin until his own hand is stinging and Patton's mouth his hanging open in silent cry.

He only stops when the tears that had been threatening Patton's eyes finally begin to fall and he screams, _“Fuck me! Sir, please fuck me! I want you so bad, just **please!!!** ”_

It only took fifteen spanks.

Logan's hand sits against Patton's ass threateningly (though they both knew he had no intention of continuing; Logan knew when Patton had reached his limit). “You really think that's all it's going to take? I don't think you really want-”

“I want it! I want it! I want you, sir! Want your cock filling me up, want it so bad. _I need it._ I need your cock inside me, please-”

Logan, with his other hand still in Patton's hair, pulls his head back and crushes their lips together. Patton moans and parts his lips, letting Logan claim his mouth.

While he's distracted, Logan gently loosens his grip from Patton's hair and then reaches down to take a hold of his own cock once again. As he presses the head against his entrance, Patton groans low into his mouth.

Logan pulls away from the kiss, his lips still brushing against Patton's. “Alright, baby,” he says, nipping at his bottom lip. “God, I really do spoil you, don't I? You haven't exactly been an angel tonight...”

“I'm really sorry, sir. I just-”

“I know. It's alright. You're still my good boy,” and Patton sighs like he's relived.

Though Patton did enjoy it in small doses, degradation was more of Logan's preference. Patton needed praise and lots of it (even if he was being a brat). 

Logan presses his hips harder against Patton's ass and he feels his hole twitch around the head of his cock. “I'm going to fuck you so good, baby,” he pants out as he slowly starts to sink in.

Patton bites down on his lip but still slips out a moan.

“Sir..?”

“What is it?”

Patton grips the desk, bracing himself. “...just go. Please, I can take it. You know I can take it, sir. I can-”

In one swift movement, Logan grips Patton's waist, snaps his hips forward and then he's completely filling him up with his cock.

_“Yes!!!”_ Patton cries, tossing his head back as Logan immediately starts fucking into him. He didn't give him time to completely adjust, which was perfectly fine with Patton as the slight burn from the stretch was absolutely fucking _amazing_.

Logan leans back and holds Patton's waist with both hands, fingers digging into his skin painfully hard as he pulls out almost all of the way, just to quickly thrust back in; his balls slapping against Patton's own obscenely. Patton's muscles clenched around him every time he pushed back in, so warm and tight. His cock pushed into him easily with Patton slick and wet from the combination of the lube and Logan's own spit.

Under him, Patton was practically wailing in pleasure as he tried to push his hips back to meet Logan's thrust.

It would be a miracle if either of them could last for even five minutes.

As beautiful as Patton's cries were...he was becoming incredibly loud. Logan tries to hold it together as he says, “Patton-you, ngh, _fuck_. Dearest, you need t-to be quite...”

What Logan had said to him earlier wasn't just a harmless tease. The moment someone opened one of the doors in the hallway, they would hear what could not possibly be anything other than the cries of someone getting thoroughly fucked. The sun had gone down outside, so it was probably well past seven pm, but still they needed to be-

With one particularly hard thrust that has Patton's painfully erect cock slapping against Logan's desk, he arches back and literally _screams_ out Logan's name.

“ _Shit._ Patton, please-”

“I can't!” Patton cries, letting his head fall forward again and press down into the desk. “I-I can't you-you feel so good! Fuck, sir, you feel so good...” His whimpers and moans are mixing with his words, making everything that comes out of his mouth a practically incoherent mess. “Ah!!! You're so-, _ohhh god_ you're so deep inside me it feels so good, I can't I can't I-”

Logan moves forward and presses his weight down on top of Patton's back, effectively pinning him into the desk as he quickly moves to cover his mouth with his hand.

A guttural groan bubbles out of Patton's throat as the new position allowed Logan to fuck into him harder. He was definitely still loud, but Logan's hand manages to bring him down at least a couple of notches; not that it really mattered at his point as Logan was finally, _finally_ , trailing his free hand down and around Patton's waist. His fingers slid against Patton's skin, so soft and gentle, in stark contrast to his hard thrusts inside of him.

“You did so well, Patton,” Logan whispers into his ear. “Such a good boy...I want you to cum for me now.”

Patton gasps and then quickly breaks into sobs as Logan wraps his hand tightly around his dick. He grips the desk so hard his knuckles turn white and tears start to fall from his eyes again, simply from Logan holding him in his hand.

He pumps once. Twice. Three times, and on the fourth, Patton lets go. He arches as much as he can against Logan's chest while his hips thrust wildly into his warm hand; coating the front of the desk, and Logan's fist, in his cum. Though his words are muffled, Logan can still make out his sobs of gratitude.

Logan had held on for as long as he could, wanting to make sure that he had milked Patton for everything he had, but the erratic spasming of Patton's muscles around his cock quickly draws out his second orgasm. Logan bites down onto his shoulder with a low growl, letting go of Patton's cock so he can grip his side and buck into him as he rides it out.

Patton sighs contently as he feels his husband pulse inside of him and fill him with his warm cum. He reaches up to pry the hand off his mouth and intertwines their fingers, slowly rolling his hips to help Logan along until he was finished.

When Logan's hips finally still, he presses his forehead against Patton's shoulder, panting hard against his skin. He feels Patton kiss his hand as he whispers over and over, “Thank you, honey. Thank you...” 

After only a couple of minutes, as perfect as it felt being inside of Patton, Logan forces himself to sit up and pull out. Both of them wincing at the loss of contact.

“...are you alright, Patton?”

“Mmhmm...,” he mutters languidly. “You?”

Logan furrows his brows and doesn’t respond. Yes, he was definitely alright but...

Patton, concerned for Logan’s lack of an answer, tries to quickly push himself up but grunts as his stiff muscles start to seize. Logan quickly, but gently, urges him back down against the desk, then he helps Patton turn over. Carefully, Patton is maneuvered around until he's standing up with his legs against the desk, holding onto to Logan's shoulders tight as he tries to keep his balance.

“Lo? What's wrong, honey?” He asks, looking up into Logan's eyes, face full of concern.

At this point, being this exposed was starting to lose it's sexiness and instead made them both feel too open and vulnerable. Logan wanted, _needed_ , to take care of Patton now and make sure he was as comfortable as he could be in this less-than-ideal location.

He takes both of Patton's hands and pulls them off of his shoulders. “I'm fine,” he finally says.

Before Patton can press him, Logan wraps his arms around his waist, picks him up and then sets him back down on the desk; Patton flinches as his sore, bruised ass makes contact with its cool surface.

“I'll be right back, just...give me a moment.”

His sounds a little distant and Patton, reaching out to brush a few strands of hair out of Logan's eyes, finally starts to piece together what was going on.

Logan had been his dominate for years and each and every time they did something this intense, every little detail was planned out thoroughly. This, though very much consensual, was spontaneous and Logan wasn't in the position to really give Patton the aftercare he thought he needed.

“Lo, I'm okay,” he says, voice a little rough after all his screaming. “Really, I mean it. That was-”

Logan shakes his head and then, almost reluctantly, pulls away from Patton. He bends down to pick up his pants then slips them back on, not caring about the disgusting feeling of his still wet cock against his clean clothes. It didn't matter, Patton was his priority.

He walks around his desk and grabs his trench coat (he was incredibly thankful Patton had convinced him it was cold enough to wear it today) from off the back of his chair, then walks back to Patton; he drapes it across his shoulders and then helps Patton's stiff arms into the sleeves. Patton's own clothes were still sitting on the floor and Logan wanted to get him back into them as soon as possible, but not before cleaning him up first.

Patton sighs and wraps his arms around himself, instantly feeling a little more comfortable. He looks up to smile at Logan but it falls as he sees him already moving back to his desk. Patton turns around to watch him bend down and rummage through some drawers.

“What are you...”

“I can't just leave you sitting there like that. I'm looking for some napkins or-”

“Oh! I brought a towel, and some wet wipes too!” He points over to his bag and grins, “See? I came prepared.”

Logan just stares up at him in disbelief as Patton leans back against the desk and says, "You know, I can guess what you're thinking about right now.”

Logan sighs, shuts the desk drawer he was looking through and then walks back around to Patton's bag. Once again, he shifts through it until he finds a small washcloth and a packet of unscented wet wipes. They would have to do.

Pulling them out he asks, “What am I thinking about?”

He moves to kneel down in front of Patton who's already scooting his ass off the desk and spreading his legs for him. As he starts to wipe away the mess between his thighs with the towel, Patton says, “You're asking yourself if this was a mistake. That maybe you went too hard on me.”

Logan doesn't respond right away as he switches to the wet wipes now. What they just did was...fucking incredible. He would be lying if he said he didn't love every second of it, but Patton was right; he did think this was a mistake. No, he _knew_ it was a mistake. It wasn't the fact that they had sex at the school (though, that was incredibly stupid), it was because, aside from the few things Patton brought, they were completely unprepared for such an intense play. Patton deserved so much more than to sit on a cold, hard desk, wrapped only in a measly jacket.

Patton winces a little as Logan gently wipes at the mess around his entrance. He doesn’t meet his eyes as he starts to say, “Patton, I'm-”

“Don't you dare apologize, Logan Sanders. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Logan looks up just as Patton leans down to take his face in his hands. “Listen to me. I feel incredible. _You_ made me feel incredible. You always do, Lo.”

Logan starts to look away but Patton holds him there, forcing his eyes to stay on him. “Besides, if there's anyone to blame, it's me. I was the one who started all of this, remember?

“But-”

Patton pushes his finger to Logan's lips and shushes him, then says, “Please, honey. I don't regret this, and I don't want you regretting it either. You didn't hurt me, we didn't get caught and now you're doing your best to make sure I'm well taken care of.” Patton strokes his thumb over his cheek and smiles. “It's _fine_ , Logan. I promise.”

Looking into Patton's eyes, Logan knows he means every word he says. It doesn't completely take away the guilt he's feeling but...it still meant a lot to hear that. His lips finally twitch into a small smile and Patton beams back, pulling him closer so he could kiss him. 

“You're amazing,” Patton says in-between kisses and Logan feels his heart swell in his chest. Thirteen years together and he still absolutely adored hearing that.

As Logan finally stands up, Patton is right there to pull him close again before he could get away. Logan practically melts against him as Patton nuzzles his face against his chest and whispers, “You made me feel so good tonight, Logan. You're always so good to me...” He looks up at him as Logan runs his fingers through his hair. “I love you, so, so, much, Lo.”

Logan leans down to press a kiss on the top of Patton's head and holds him back tight. “I love you too, Patton. Thank you.”

Now more than ever, Logan wished he had just went home early. They would have been resting in the comfort of their own bed by now if he had.

Speaking of beds...

Patton lets out a long yawn and Logan finally finds the strength to pull away, not missing the extra squeeze Patton gives his waist before he lets his arms fall.

“Give me five minutes to clean up this...mess,” Logan says, sneering slightly as his eyes land on the long since cooled splattering of cum all over the front of his desk. “I'll take us home as soon as I can.”

Patton just nods and yawns again. He always got sleepy after a particularly intense scene; sometimes he would doze off while Logan was still cleaning him up.

Before he gets to work on cleaning, Logan collects all of Patton's clothes and then helps him slip off his jacket and put them back on. When he was dressed again, Patton eyes Logan's trench coat and asks, “Is it...is it okay if I put that back on?” Logan was actually surprised to see him blush as he says, “You can't exactly hold me in the car and it...smells like you so-”

“Of course, dearest,” he says, draping the coat back over Patton's shoulders. “Whatever you need.”

* * *

They take Patton's car home, Logan insisting on driving so that Patton could rest. Patton was way too exhausted to argue with him and, within five minutes after loading into the car, he was fast asleep in the driver's seat. 

He barely stirs when Logan picks him up to take him inside the house, but he sighs happily as soon as he's placed down on their bed. Logan, who had done this many times before, carefully slipped Patton out of his clothes without disturbing him.

When he comes back from his shower, Logan climbs into the bed and snuggles up behind his husband. His arms wrapping around his waist as he cuddles against his back.

Quietly, Patton hums out a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Me? Putting minimal effort into a plot for the sake of getting to the smut faster? It's more likely than you think.
> 
> **SFW Tumblr:** [@PrinceofDespair](https://princeofdespair.tumblr.com)  
>  **NSFW(18+) Tumblr:** [@PrincelyDelights](https://princelydelights.tumblr.com)


End file.
